Some vehicles are equipped with controllers that control at least some operations of the vehicles, such as when propulsion systems of the vehicles automatically shut off or shut down. For example, some rail vehicles include automatic engine start-stop (AESS) systems that automatically shut down engines of the rail vehicles after operations of the rail vehicles remain at or below certain designated limits for extended periods of time. Similarly, some automobiles include start-stop systems that automatically shut down engines of the automobiles after the operations of the automobiles remain at or below certain designated limits for extended periods of time. These types of systems can save fuel and reduce emissions of these vehicles.
Some start-stop systems are customizable in that the limits to which the operations of the vehicles are compared to determine whether and when to shut down the engines of the vehicles can be individually changed for the vehicles. While the individual, customizable settings of the start-stop systems allows for great flexibility, this also can result in inconsistencies between vehicles traveling together in a vehicle system.
For example, in a rail vehicle consist formed from two or more locomotives having AESS systems, the AESS systems onboard different locomotives may shut down the engines of the different locomotives under different operating conditions. One AESS system may shut down the engine of a locomotive after the engine is idling for a first designated period of time, while another AESS system onboard another locomotive in the same rail vehicle consist may shut down the engine of the other locomotive after that engine idles for a shorter, second designated period of time.
The inconsistent settings of the start-stop systems of the vehicles traveling together in a larger vehicle system can cause problems with travel of the vehicle system. The engines of some vehicles may unexpectedly shut down when the settings of the start-stop systems of the vehicles are inconsistent.